Neverland?
by Jessica Hook
Summary: this is one of my storys that im doing so please reveiw i wont to be a book writer and i need to know what others think even if its bad its a peter pan story so please read
1. Chapter 1

Neverland?

There voices still rang in my ear. Even if it was 70 years ago I can still hear the questions and voices that still haunts me.

Wendy! Wendy how did he even get to our world in the first place?

I never knew what to say. I still don't. How he got he. I told them he flew here but now one believed me not even my mother. My brothers were with me the day I went to Neverland. But after years they believed that it was all a dream shared by siblings. I never forgot the day I meet Peter. I'm now 86. I was treated different after he visited me. When I was 18 my mother bought me a house. I have been here ever since. I did brought nana but she died years ago. The only person I told was the famous J.M. Barrie but he turned my stories into some kind of happy fairly teal. It wasn't though I wish it was. Neverland is not like the one you read in stories books. Neverland is more like a horror storie. Peter is still the hero but with a twist. Know that I'm at my dyeing point. I'm now going to wright my story my way. The right way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling and I live in London. When I was young I live in a two stogie house that sits on a Conner of a quite safe street. Well it was safe until peter showed up. The night he came was like any other night at first. My brothers jump around the room acting out my latest story. As I sat and word out the whole story so if I were to ever leave they would always have the story's I have ever told. Tonight was my daughters work gathering. With drinks dancing and small talk. This happened about every few weeks. My father being the co manger of our bank he hast to addend every gathering. That also means my mother will go. Even if she doesn't have to go she has always told me and my brothers that father needs him there. I for one had never cared. But my brothers always have. Michel would cry and John would throw a fit over nothing. When my mother in I rusted to her side .when I thought it about it after years of being told the same thing I would think just like my mother thinks about being stunning. Soon after Michel would come up all teary eyed begging her not to go. Of cruse it wouldn't work. But he did try. At the time I didn't really care. But now I wished that he tried even harder. I could hear john and laugher fighting down stairs. Over the years I have learned to bloke it away. Nana our nurse/pet dog came bouncing through the door with our dreaded medicine. I believe my parents thought there kids were sick or something. Ever since I could walk I was given the medicine. And I have always hated it. I Still do. Nana I asked her do I really have to take the medicine. But I didn't get an answer all I got was a back. But she is a dog so I shouldn't expect more. After my mother's words of grounding I finally drank the black sticky sweet medicine and head to get dressing one of my night dresses. As I was changing into my light blue silky nightgown I heard Michel's screams of protest as nana got him it to the bath tub. It was like this every night. Michel didn't want a bath but when you're 8 in our house hold baths are required daily. John passed that rule 5 years. I smiled to myself as heard the splash coming from the bathroom. I made my way to the nursery were I have slated for 18 years of my life. Until I was kicked out I have always seeped n the same room in the same spot. I made my way to the widow that was only about 5 feet from my bed. The window was huge. It was about 8 feet tall and 5 feet wide. The view was wonderful. You could see all the way down to the docks and big been. U was to poke your head out you could just see Kensington gardens. After about 30 mines of star gassing I slipped into bed as mother stared to tell our bed time story.

In a land for away. In a time long ago. There was a princess that lived in a faraway tower. She was very beautiful. But no one knew. That's because she was locked away by and evil witch that kidnapped her when she was just a baby. Years passed and the little princesses was now 16. The princess was waiting for her true love to come and save her. One day he did. He came riding up on a white horse he walked n to the castle and took her hand and led her away. And they lived happily ever.

Michel asked for another one witch he did every night but with my mother leaving again even John asked. My mother blew the lights out just as she left the room leaving me and my brothers in the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I woke up in the middle of the night to yelling. The voice sounded like it was coming for the other side of the room. I have to a mint that I was scared. I mean when you hear a strangers voice in your room it's kind of freaky. I sat strait up and looked in the direction of the sounds. As my eyes tried to pin point where a person might be I saw nothing. The yelling had stopped and not a single thing was out of place. Sighed it was just my imagination I thought. I laid my head back down and tried to get some more sleep. Just as I thought I could fall asleep a cold breeze blew over me. Sending chills down my back. Sat up once again to see the widow was wide open. I stepped out of bed on to the cold floor and made my way to the open window. When I reached the widow. I almost jumped 10 feet in the air. I saw I face in the night. It was a face of a boy. All could tell from staring at him in the dark cold sky is that he had dark green eyes and a cocky smile. Now I knew I was dreaming because the boy was flying in midair. He was 2 floors high and was nowhere near the near the window.

Who are you I asked

I'm peter pan said peter and you…

I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling I said how are you umm…..

Flying he asked

Yes I said how you are flying

I might tell you. May I come in peter asked?

O no I thought I knew I shouldn't let him in but in the end u told him he could come in. Maybe I was so scared of this boy could do that I gave in so he wouldn't do anything

Peter flew over my head and landed on the floor not far from me.

Where do you live I asked

I know that sounds kind of dome but reamer I was scared.

Secede to the right and straight on till mooring he answered

I could help but giggle whoever heard of an address like that I asked myself.

Is that what they put on your letters I asked?

Don't get any peter said

Well your mother must get letters

Don't have a mother

O…. I'm sorry. Was that you yelling in my room I asked

You heard me peter asked me

Yes you woke me up.

O well I sorry.

That's alright I tell him. What were you doing in my room anyway?

Well you see I'm looking for my shadow. I got mad cause I couldn't find it.

You lost your shadow I asked

Yep

How do you lose a shadow I asked?

Well to tell the truth Wendy I really don't know

O… well then why would it be here I asked

Well you see I come here every night to hear your mothers' stories

Why? I Asked

Why do you ask so many questions peter asked?

ummm I don't know I'm sorry.

That's alright peter told me tell you what if you help me find my shadow ill answer more questions ok?

Ok peter I say.

We both headed in opposite derisions. Knew if it was here it would most likely be in a dresser. As I made my way to johns dresser I Heard a slight knock coming from Michel's part of the room. I made my way to his bed just to see if he was alright I heard the knocking again but this time it was closer. I made my way to the sound to find that it was coming from little Michel's dresser. I reached over and pulled the drawer out. Nothing happened. The knocking had stopped and nothing was in the drawer. But I spoke to soon. In the matter of seconds I was flat on my back. How I got there I still don't know not really. Soon I could hear the sounds of falling books and crashing vases. Once I stood I ground saw peter sitting on with some kind of black cloth. To me it looked like he was trying to stick the cloth on with soap. I made my way to him and asked what he was doing. I looked up at me before he answer dim trying to stick my shadow back on

With soap I asked

Yes…

I smiled you know that won't work right? I asked

Why not?

Well first soap isn't even sticky. Would you like me to sow it on for you?

What's sow?

You are dreadfully ignorant aren't you I asked

No I am not!

Umm sorry I forgot my manners here let me see.

I took peter foot and his shadow and begin to sow on his shadow. After about 20 mints I put down the needle and told peter I was down peter stood and must have been quite happy because he crowed.

SHHHH

What? Peter asked

My brothers are still sleeping I told him

I'm sorry that's alright peter.

Well what ekes do you want to know peter asked

Huh I asked

It was peters turn to laugh at me our deal...

O that's right I start umm let's see how do you fly I asked

O well that easy you think lovely thoughts and they lift you into the air.

That's it I asked

Well there is one more thing

Well what is it?

Fairly dust

Fairly dust?

Yep

How do you get fairly dust I asked peter?

Well I have a fairly. That's where I get mine

Where is she I asked?

Well I sorry I don't believe in fairy's I told him

Wish I didn't say anything. Peter turned form happy go lucky to the bully you never wont to have.

HOW CAN I FINED HER IF SHE'S DEAD peter screamed

I'm sorry I didn't know

DIDN'T KNOW! WELL WHEN EVER A CHLED SAYS I DON'T BELIEVE IN FARIYS A FARIY SOME WHERE DROPS DOWN DEAD!

I felt the tears stared to come up. I was scared out of my mind. Hoped that something could save me but I knew deep down they wouldn't make it. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. But I didn't. I slowly open my eyes to see a bight ball of light near peter face.

Did I hurt you peter asked

I shook my head know

I'm sorry I made you cry. It's just that Tink has been my friend since I first got to Neverland

Neverland?

Yep that's where I live would you like to come with me peter asked

Ummm…..only if my brothers can come I told peter

Ok

I smiled and ran over to my brothers beds and shock them awake.

What John said sleepily

We're going to Neverland I told him

Where's that Michel asked

I'm not really sure but peter is going to teach us how to fly

Fly both boys asked at once

Yes Neverland I told them

Peter walked over to us as Tink flew around all three of us.

Know think lovely thoughts peter told us

In the matter of mints both Michel and John were airborne. I was still a sitting duck. I watched peters little friend fly out the window with Michel and John close behind. I felt breathing on my neck

Peter I asked what about my mother and my father. What about nana I asked

Forget them Wendy forget them all peter whispered into my ear

I tried to think of a happy thought but I could think of one

Peter I have no happy thoughts

Look into my eyes and don't look away ok

Ok peter

When john was born how did you feel

Well at first I was kind of scared that was a sister now but also happy

And what about Michel

Even happier I told peter

Peter smiled and told me to look down. As I looked a huge smile speeded along my face as I saw that I was off the ground peter lead me to the window and pulled me though as we made our way to Neverland.


End file.
